


Pretending

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 1 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Konoha asks Akaashi for help. Not everyone's happy because of it.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 1: Fake date.

Akaashi Keiji had a good heart. He genuinely cared for his friends and would do anything to help them, even if they turned to him with the strangest requests he had ever heard.

That was the reason why he nodded when his senpai asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend. Apparently, Konoha had just broken up with a guy, who did not take the situation well. Having no better idea, Konoha decided to ask someone to act as his boyfriend for some weeks and who would have been better choice than the most beautiful guy at Fukurodani Academy.

”You are a life saver, Akaashi!” The older boy said, straightening up from his bow. He smiled gratefully at Akaashi who had a few questions in his eyes.

”Would you be so kind and tell me how long I need to pretend to be your significant other, Konoha-san?” Akaashi asked as polite as possible. 

Not that he did not like Konoha-san. On the contrary, he was one of his teammates with whom he loved spending time with, but acting as someones’ fake boyfriend was something he knew he would not be able to do for long. He might have a poker face, but that was not equal with him being able to pretend to be in love with someone whom he was not.

”Do not worry!” Konoha said, raising his hands up. ”He is going to transfer to another school within a few weeks.”

 

Akaashi had to admit that he was really nervous when they stepped into the gym with their fingers intertwined. He had no idea how the others would react and he was not fond of spontaneous situations – he had had enough of them because of a certain someone anyways.

As soon as their teammates noticed them the air froze in the room. No one made a move, only stared at them – precisely, their intertwined fingers. Akaashi felt his cheeks heating up and he looked aside. He hated being in the center of other people’s attention. Konoha might have felt his unease, because the third year squeezed his hand as an attempt of support.

”What the-” Sarukui breathed out, still shocked.

”How long?” Komi spoke up as well, being more curious than shocked. It was not a secret that almost the whole school was pining after Akaashi – he only did not think that he would choose Konoha eventually.

”Since today,” Konoha answered on a bubbly voice smiling at them. ”I confessed to this beauty beside me and because of some miracle, he said ‘yes’.” Konoha leaned down and titled Akaashi’s head up. When their lips met, everyone gasped in union. 

Akaashi heard a sharp of intake of breath from behind them and he felt his body stiffen. He was not ready for that explanation – not at all. He slowly turned around, finding himself face to face with a wide eyed Bokuto.

”Bokuto-san-” He started, but could not finish it, because Bokuto’s face darkened for a second, then the other walked past him, as if he was not even there.

”He did not take it so well,” Konoha mumbled under his breath, rubbing the back of his head. He only hoped that it would not cause much trouble in their dynamics. 

 

Kuroo did not predict his phone ringing around 6 PM in the evening. It was too early for his best friend to call him. He furrowed his brows in worry. He only hoped there was not anything serious.

”Bo, are you all right?” He asked immediately right after he had picked up the phone. ”What about your late night practice with Akaashi? Did something happen to him?” Kenma, who was sitting beside him on his bed, turned his head slightly into his direction.

”Akaashi and Konoha are dating.” Came the voice from the other end of the line.

Kuroo felt his mouth hung open. Akaashi? Dating someone else than Bokuto? It was something unimaginable.

”What?” He asked, still not being able to process the information he just heard.

”Akaashi and Konoha are dating,” Bokuto repeated and from his voice Kuroo felt that he was not in a calm mood.

”Bro, are you one hundred percent sure?” Kuroo asked his friend. He still was not able to believe that Akaashi would choose someone else than his friend.

”They kissed, Kuroo!” Bokuto exclaimed, his restrained frustration coming into the surface. He groaned and fell back to his pillows. He had no idea what to do right now.

Kuroo knew he should have said something. He knew he should have given comfort to his friend and he should have said everything would be all right, but he was not capable of doing it. He had been watching him pining for so long that he decided this story could not end like that.

”What are you planning to do about it?” He asked, his voice determined. He knew that Bokuto was not the one who would give up without a fight – especially when it came to Akaashi.

”He was blushing, Kuroo,” Bokuto said, closing his eyes. Right, he was standing behind them, but he could clearly see the little pink on Akaashi’s cheeks. ”If he is happy, I have no right to stand in the way.”

”Fuck!” Kuroo exclaimed as the line went dead. He had to restrain himself from slamming his phone to the ground. That idiot owl!

”Kuroo?” Kenma asked, touching his arm lightly to calm him down.

”I need to beat some sense into Bokuto,” Kuroo said, trying to stand up from the bed, but Kenma pulled him back with a light smile on his face.

”Let them be,” he said, running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. ”That was always Akaashi’s job.” Suddenly, Kenma felt his eyes widen. ”And stop purring!”

 

Akaashi felt like going crazy. Since he saw them kissing, Bokuto avoided him as if he had plague. At practice, he did not ask for his tosses, but rather chose to practice with their first year setter – without much success of course. He did not search him during lunch break to eat together, neither did he walk to the station with him after practice. He acted as if Akaashi was not on the face of the earth.

Akaashi had had enough of his antics on a Friday night. Because it was Friday, their usual practice was longer, which meant everyone was worn out. They dressed slower than usual and because of Bokuto was the ace of the team, he worked the hardest which meant that he stayed in the locker room for the longest. Akaashi hid behind the locker, waiting patiently for the other to finish dressing up.

”Bokuto-san!” Akaashi called out for him in the same moment the other put his hand on the handle. For a moment, 

Bokuto’s body froze, but after that, he paid Akaashi no mind. Akaashi was at the door with two steps, slamming it closed. Bokuto glared down at him with narrowed eyes.

”What do you want?” He asked as cold as he could, while he did not want to do anything else, just wrapping his arms around the younger boy and never let him go.

”Why are you avoiding me?” Akaashi asked without hesitation. He had a fire in his eyes that made Bokuto startled.

”Why do you care? You have Konoha right now,” Bokuto hissed through his teeth, feeling his blood boil just because of the simple thought of Akaashi spending time with anyone else, but him.

Akaashi’s eyes widened and a small ’oh’ left his lips. As he examined the older boy, realization hit him full force, making butterflies dance in his stomach.

”Bokuto-san… is there a chance of you being jealous of Konoha-san?” He asked cautiously, but instead of getting an answer, he found himself being pressed against the door.

”Like hell I am!” Bokuto exclaimed, words that he was holding back for so long leaving his lips without his permission. ”Whenever I saw you and Konoha doing something lovey-dovey, the only thing I want is to punch him in the face for touching what does not belong to him!” When he realized what he had just said, his eyes widened, but Akaashi’s face was not any different.

”What do you mean by that, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi breathed out, hope bubbling up in his chest.

Bokuto only leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Akaashi let out a surprised little noise, but kissed him back immediately. After they had parted, Bokuto leaned their foreheads together.

”You are mine, Akaashi!” He whispered, his voice lower than usual. ”You belong to me and only me.” Bokuto saw Akaashi rolling his eyes, then the younger boy rubbed their noses together.

”Bokuto-san, you are an idiot!”


End file.
